


Valentine's (Mis)Delivery

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Bucky, F/M, Florist!Reader - Freeform, Neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: t’s Valentine’s day and all you want is take out and sweats, but and hour and a half after you order there’s still no sign of your food. So what does your gorgeous neighbor have to do with it? (
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Valentine's (Mis)Delivery

“Hello,” you panted as you grabbed the phone on the last ring. 

“Hey, y/n. You okay?” 

“Oh, Nat, It’s just you,” you sighed as you flopped onto your couch. 

“I’m wounded. _Just_ me?” 

“Sorry. I thought you were the delivery guy. I ordered dinner an hour and a half ago.” 

“It is Valentine’s day. They’re probably just backed up.” 

“I know. But I’m hangry.” 

“I got that,” she chuckled. “How are you doing besides that?” 

“I’m fine,” you assured her. “I’m going to curl up with my take out and a blanket, and have myself a mushy movie marathon.” 

“That sounds nice. You know you can call me if you need to.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m completely fine. It’s been three months since we broke up. Besides, I hardly think Clint would love me for that. What are you two doing?” 

“Shooting range, dinner, and dancing.” 

“So just another Wednesday.” 

“Basically.” 

You looked up in surprise when there was a knock on your door. 

“Well go have fun with your husband. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, honey. Oh and I left a pack of fresh batteries for your vibrator in your side table.” 

“Oh bite me,” you growled into the phone as you opened your door. “Oh shit. Hi.” 

“Well, I usually like to take a girl to dinner first, but hey whatever floats your boat, neighbor.” 

Nat was cackling over the phone. 

“Have a good date, Nat. Bye,” you muttered before hanging up which allowed you to focus entirely on your gorgeous neighbor who was clearly holding in his laughter. “Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

“Hi,” you repeated, mentally smacking yourself. “What can I do for you, James?”

“Well you can call me Bucky for starters. I only get called James when I’m in trouble.” 

You tugged the sleeves of your oversized sweater over your hands as you leaned against the side of the doorway as he offered you a crooked smile. 

“Now, as for why I’m here. Did you order mozzarella sticks, chicken fingers, fries, steak tips, and garlic bread from T’s?” 

The question caught you off guard.

“Yes. Why?” 

“So I’m really sorry. The restaurant screwed up and put your order in with mine. I think that thought we were the same apartment. 4B, 4E.” 

“Oh, that’s not your fault. Nothing to apologize for.” 

He grimaced as he pulled a large brown paper bag from behind his back. 

“Well that’s not what I was apologizing for.” 

“Then what are you…” 

“They delivered an hour ago and I stuck it in my fridge because I had to finish up some work. I didn’t even think to check.” 

You snatched the bag from his hands and hurried to your kitchen table to start unloading your food. 

“It’s a good thing you came when you did, because they were about to get a very angry phone call,” you mumbled around a bite of garlic bread. 

“I figured. I really am sorry,” he hesitated in your doorway somewhat awkwardly. He was clearly unsure about whether or not he should come in. 

Now that you had had a few bites you were feeling much more charitable. 

“It’s okay. It was an honest mistake.” 

“Still, I would like to make it up to you.”

“And how would you do that?” you asked waving him in. 

“I could keep you company on single’s awareness day.” 

You were shocked he was single, but you weren’t about to let on. 

“So your plan to make up for the fact that I now have a cold dinner is by crashing said cold dinner.” 

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” 

“I’m kidding, Bucky.” 

“No, you’re right. If I’m imposing on your night in I should bring something to the table. Are you a fan of chocolate?” 

“I might be.” 

“Well, I have an entire triple chocolate cake I was planning on eating by myself with a fork. Can I interest you in sharing?” 

You tried to hide the fact that your mouth was watering at the mere mention. 

“That sounds like something I might enjoy.” 

“I’ll come back after I finish my dinner?” 

“Don’t be silly. Just go grab your food and come over.” 

Bucky grinned at the invitation, and you were surprised by your own boldness. 

“I’ll be back in five.” 

“Don’t forget the cake!” 

“Not to worry, doll. I won’t.” 

Once he was across the hall, you sprinted into the bathroom to run a brush through your hair and make sure you were put together. You debated changing your clothes, but that would be way too obvious. Plus your sweater was super comfortable. 

* * *

You had offered to forgo the romcoms but Bucky was willing to watch them, so you put them on as a background noise. You spent most of the time talking and getting to know one another. You’d been neighbors for almost a year and although you hadn’t really spoken a morning nod of the head and an evening smile had been daily traditions. At least until two months ago. 

“Those flowers are you beautiful. Long distance Valentine?” Bucky asked as he stole another fry off your plate. 

You retaliated by stealing half of one of his raviolis. 

“No. They’re my own arrangement. I’m a florist.” 

“Oh. Are you the one who owns Alluring Arrangements around the corner?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You’ve gotten my best friend out of a few jams. I think he might be your biggest fan.” 

You snorted. 

“Significant other screw ups and Valentine’s day keep me in business. Who’s your friend?” 

“Steve. He’s tall, blonde, looks like a kicked puppy when he’s worried.” 

“Oh yeah. Two dozen long stem roses. For Peggy right?” 

“That’s him,” Bucky chuckled. 

“He does look like a kicked puppy. But he bought a beautiful arrangement for her for today so at least this time he won’t be in the doghouse before he comes to see me.” 

“You must be exhausted. Isn’t today your busiest day of the year?” 

“Pretty much. It definitely helps our bottom line.” 

“I know how you feel.” 

“You do?” 

You had always taken him as a business guy. Maybe he worked for Hallmark. 

“I own a bakery,” he informed you with pride. 

“So you’re the reason the hallway always smells like sugar and chocolate. I always assumed it was Mrs. Danvers in 4A.” 

“Nope. All me. It’s just down the street actually. Sweet Creams are Made of These.” 

“Wow,” you snickered, “Was that name your idea?” 

He mock glared. 

“Yes. And?” 

You put your hands up in surrender as you started to clean up. 

“Not a thing. I just always assumed the owner had lost a bet. Your work is amazing. I love seeing your window displays. Especially at Christmas. Your gingerbread Boston skyline was gorgeous.” 

Bucky beamed, eyes dancing with joy. 

“That was my favorite one to do.” 

You glanced at the heart-shaped chocolate cake. 

“So is this a cancelled order you had already finished?” 

“Guilty as charged. But that doesn’t make it any less delicious.” 

You smirked. “I didn’t think it would.” 

The two of you had naturally gravitated towards each other while you were eating so when you sat back down there was almost no space between you. You turned on Leap Year and dug into the cake. You moaned on your first bite. 

“Oh my god.”

“Enjoying yourself, doll?” Bucky teased, but you were in heaven.

You made it through about a quarter of the cake on your own before your stomach simply would not allow you to eat any more. 

“That was amazing. Thank you for sharing. I’m almost glad you stole my dinner.” 

“Well I’m very glad I stole your dinner.” 

He grinned as he propped his head on his hand on the back of the couch. You mimicked his position. 

“I’m glad I finally got to know you.” 

“I always wanted to strike up a conversation,” he admitted. 

“I did too. But it was never the right time.” 

“Exactly.” He hesitated for a moment, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

You had a feeling you knew what was coming. 

“What happened to the guy you were living with?” 

“Technically we weren’t living together. He had his own apartment. Which is where I found him hooking up with another girl six months ago.” 

“He’s an idiot.” 

“No, that would be me. Because I took him back after he convinced me it was a mistake. At least I didn’t make the same mistake twice.” 

After your break up, you had considered introducing yourself to your very attractive neighbor. But by then he had a girlfriend. Or at least you thought he did. 

“What about the woman I’ve been seeing you with?” 

“Maria?” he asked, confused. 

“Is that the gorgeous, imposing brunette who’s been around for the last two months?” 

You weren’t being sarcastic. You genuinely thought she was gorgeous. 

“Maria was staying with me because her wife Melinda had been reassigned and they had signed a lease in Washington but couldn’t move in yet.” 

“Oh.” 

Something clicked for him and he grinned. 

“Is that why your routine suddenly changed?” 

You blushed at the fact you’d been caught. You had shifted your routine just ten minutes earlier so you always just missed him. Although it wasn’t lost on you that he noticed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure, sure,” he smirked. 

You both burst out laughing, instinctively leaning in towards each other. And the atmosphere became charged. 

“I’m trying really hard no to kiss you right now,” he whispered as he inched ever closer. 

“Why’s that?” you asked as you tilted your head slightly to the right. 

“Because they say the anticipation is the best part.” 

You could feel his breath fanning your face. 

“Whoever said that was doing it wrong,” you muttered before closing the distance yourself. His reaction was cautious but enthusiastic. He let you take the lead, responding happily with whatever you gave him. He tasted like chocolate and wine and you sucked on his lower lip making him moan. You clambered into his lap as his hands slid down your sides to your hips. 

You had shed your sweater and were working on the buttons of his shirt when you were interrupted by a loud pounding. It wasn’t your door, you were sure, but it was close by. You hoped it would pass, but no such luck. 

“Yo, Barnes. Open up. Steve sent me over to check on you. Open up.” 

“I’m going to kill the pair of them,” Bucky growled as he shifted you off his lap. “I’ll be right back.” 

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it stick up less and redid three of the four buttons you’d managed to get undone. 

More pounding. 

With a soft smile at you, he pulled open the door. “Dude, people are trying to sleep. Go home.” 

“Wait, why are you over there? Did you finally talk to your super cute neighbor you’ve been pining over?” He looked past Bucky and spotted you on the couch. “Hi, I’m Sam.” 

“Hi, Sam. I’m Y/n.” 

“Good night, Sam. Tell the punk I’ll call him tomorrow.” 

“Have a good night, tiger. Make good choices!” 

Bucky swung the door shut, before turning to you slightly mortified. 

“I’m really sorry about that.” 

“It’s sweet they care.” 

“They have their moments. But their timing sucks.” 

“Yeah, it kinda does.” 

You both giggled as he plopped back down on the sofa next to you. The mood had been effectively killed. 

“Would you like to go out some time?” Bucky asked, surprisingly tentatively. 

“I would love to,” you smiled. 

“It’s a date.” 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Bucky.” 

“Happy Valentine’s day, doll.” 


End file.
